This invention relates to new and useful improvements in sign assemblies, particularly illuminated sign assemblies whether they be permanent or temporary, or double or single sided.
Conventionally, there are two common types of signs. On most portable and read-a-board signs, a facia board is provided with tracks attached to a frame and separate individual characters either alphabetical or numerical are then slid into the tracks. If the sign is illuminated from the rear, then the entire facia board is lit up with the exception of the characters which provide a contrast to the illumination thus assisting in the readability of the letters or numbers. Such tracks are open ended so that the message can readily be tampered with, altered or stolen and message changes are of course very time consuming as all of the letters have to be removed so that the change can take place.
Secondly, on more permanents signs such as business identification signs on the front of stores, the characters, either letters or numerals, are silk screened and permanently mounted upon the facia board thus giving a combined facia and character board. However this method is totally inflexible as any change in characters or change in the information requires a total remaking of the facia board and artwork thereon which is prohibitively expensive.